Bloody wishes
by Asunder Rose
Summary: Yuuki comes back from vacation to find her brother and zero in the bedroom together. Yuuki is about to have a even bigger shock from her lover boys. YxKxZ....its a love triangle
1. Return

**Bloody wishes**

**Chapter 1**

Yuuki hopped out of the car and walked as fast as she could to the Kaname's room in the night dorms. It was late night and Yuuki had just got off a plane from a 3 month vacation. She had told only the Chairman that she was coming but she had made him promise to tell no one; not even Zero or Kaname her brother since she wanted to surprise them. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was there and luckily there wasn't so she made her way up the stairs in anticipation.

As she made her way down the corridor she heard with her vampire hearing, soft grunts and pants. As she went further down the corridor the noise became louder until she stopped outside the source of the noise; Kaname's room. Curiously, Yuuki bent down nervously and peered through a slight crack in the door. Yuuki froze in shock. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two and her mind going blank. She wanted her eyes to be deceiving her. For what was happening to be a bad dream but it was not.

Kaname clung onto Zero who was panting heavily as he mercilessly rode him. Clothes could be seen ripped to shreds and thrown carelessly on the floor as Kaname pumped roughly and harder into Zero, emitting pleasure filled grunts. Zero breathlessly flung his head back in pure pain and ecstasy as Kaname nibbled and licked his ear. The pure joy and excitement was plastered all over his face. His eyes were clouded with desire as Kaname kissed his luscious lips.

Zero swiftly raised his hand to his hard, erect member and started to stroke and rubbed the base up, up the shaft and over the end as sweet juices flowed out of the tip. "Kaname I love you" Zero whispered as he came. "I love you too my dear Zero" Kaname seductively whispered back into Zero's ear as he came with one final thrust. Kaname steadily withdrew from Zero earning himself a little protest, making him smile in happiness and triumph at what he had accomplished. Slowly they collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms breathing heavily and then fell asleep exhausted from their activities.

Yuuki could not take it anymore; she quickly ran down the corridor as fast as she could and didn't stop until she reached her old bedroom. She slung herself on her bed as tears trickled down her pale cheeks. 'What have I done to deserve this?' Yuuki thought in her head as she replayed over and over again in her head what had just happened. Her best friend and now ex lover had abandoned her for each other.' It just couldn't be happening. It just wasn't real, was it?' Yuuki thought; hugging herself as she drifting to sleep.

As Yuuki slept, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she dreamt of Kaname and Zero and the memories that they had shared. "Kaname, Zero, why, why have you left me? Why does it hurt so much" Yuuki whispered in her sleep.


	2. Change

**Chapter 2**

The next day Yuuki went to class and acted as if nothing happened. She was determined to forget about her aching heart and concentrate on starting afresh. That included attending class on time and improving her grades. "Cross Yuuki, what a pleasant surprise. You're here on time, paying attention to class and are actually participating. My, this is a miracle indeed. What happened Cross? Did you hit you head?" the teacher Mr Otoshi said surprised with shock written all over his face. "No Sir. I just want to do my best in lessons and get the best grade that I can. I want to start afresh, my vacation has helped me realise that I have been a horrible student. I'm sorry for everything that I have done wrong, please forgive me and look after me Mr Otoshi. I'm willing to do extra work to get my grade up" Yuuki seriously said as she bowed to the teacher who looked like he had seen something unbelievable. In Yuuki's case, this was unbelievable.

"Very well Cross. You can start by reading out your poem that everyone has been asked to write" Nr Otoshi smiled as he leaned casually against the wall. "Yes Sir" Yuuki smiled as she started to read her poem out.

Silent tears running through my eyes

Too many desperate lies

You've broken my heart

Now that you've walked out of my life

I've tried to break all my dreams in so many ways

I'm lost in a distant memory

Another place and time

What's the point of the stars in the sky?

When there's no love in my life?

The game is over

You no longer hold my heart

The tables have turned

And now you've played all your cards

So I'm going to let go of the past

And say goodbye

To the one thing that was ever good in my life

"Thank you Cross. That was very emotional and beautiful. Now class turn to page 256 in your exercise books......l" Mr Otoshi smiled.

Once class was over, Yuuki ran over to where there was a bunch of screaming day class girls. "It is past curfew for all day class students. Get back to your dorms now! Or do you want to die an early death? And believe me it will be slow and painful" Yuuki shouted as she stared menacingly at the group of screeching fan girls; making them run as fast as they could for their lives. 'They need to get a boyfriend. Wait, I need to get one too' Yuuki mused to herself.


End file.
